HELP
by Wiccan Witch1
Summary: Leo did something horrible, explained why, and a demon took Phoebe, Paige, and Piper. Cole is in this fan fic.


Rated R for sexual content Phoebe/ Leo Piper/Leo centered fan fiction Leo and Piper are married and Prue is dead, they have vanquished Cole once but he is still alive because remember they vanquish him twice. You could say this is an episode right after The Mummy's Tomb  
  
This is from Piper's POV  
  
"Leo," I called for the millionth time, "Leo," I yelled. Leo orbed in. "Heal her quick," I said. "What happened," Leo said while healing Phoebe. "Demon, we vanquished it though," I said.  
  
Leo finished healing Phoebe and she got up, looked at Leo and gave him a sexy smile. "I'm going to Cole's," she said. After she left I told Leo, "Follow her." "What," Leo yelled. "Go NOW," I told Leo. Leo orbed out.  
  
After he left I went up to the attic to follow Phoebe myself just in case Leo wasn't really following Phoebe.  
  
I set the circle, lighted the candles, and chanted:  
  
My sister thee I follow Phoebe I see her but she shall not see me You take me now Lead me to Phoebe No one shall see me not even Phoebe  
  
I felt a breeze and then I saw Phoebe. She wasn't at Cole but what I saw was horrifying. Leo and Phoebe were in an apartment. Leo was naked on a bed on top of Phoebe who was also naked.  
  
Leo was sucking Phoebe's breast and pushing his penis into Phoebe. Phoebe was screaming. Leo was saying, "You have bigger tits then Piper, these are huge twins." Phoebe was screaming louder and louder.  
  
Leo kissed Phoebe hard. After about 3 minutes I heard Phoebe wail loudly. Leo stopped pushing his penis inside her.  
  
"Well I better go or Piper will get suspicious, she's going shopping at 4:00 P.M. so I'll meet you in your room at the Manor, actually we can do it on the couch and watch some videos," Leo said.  
  
"Okay see you then Leo," Phoebe said. Leo orbed out. I said a spell to get back.  
  
I finished watching my sister Phoebe I go back to the house where I came from I will be seen now so take me back, take me back to my house I felt a wind and I was back in the circle. Leo was there and said, "Where were you, what happened." He put his arms around me to hug me but I pushed him away.  
  
"You know what happened," I said, "I made a spell to follow Phoebe, but guess what, I followed you and Phoebe and saw you having sex." I was about to cry. Paige orbed in,  
  
"Oh am I interrupting some marriage issue problem," Paige said. "No," I said. "Piper what's wrong," Paige asked me.  
  
"Everything," I said trying no to cry. "What do you mean," Paige asked. "Leo was everything to me, I would die for Leo, but he wouldn't die for me," I said, the tears started to pour.  
  
"Why what did he do," Paige asked. "He-He-He had sex with Ph-Ph-Phoebe," I said now the tears really started to pour.  
  
Paige turned to Leo, "What do you have to say for yourself," Paige said hugging me. "I-I don't know what you are talking about," Leo said. "Yeah right," Paige yelled.  
  
Phoebe suddenly walked in. "What happened," she asked. Paige looked at Phoebe angrily, "I think you know, look what you did to Piper."  
  
Phoebe walked over to Piper, "What did I do," she asked. "Ask Leo," I shouted so loud it scared Phoebe. "What happened," she asked Leo. "Piper thinks I had sex with you," Leo said.  
  
"You did," Phoebe said, "You said Piper told you that it was okay to have sex with me because you were breaking up."  
  
"I didn't say that," Leo said, "I would never betray Piper, never." "So you won't mind if I cast a truth spell," Phoebe said. "Not at all," Leo said.  
  
For those who want the truth revealed Open hearts and secrets unsealed From now until its now again After which the memory ends Those who are now in this house Will hear the truth from other mouths  
  
"Leo did you have sex with me," Phoebe asked. "Yes," Leo said. That's all I needed to hear. I started to leave. "Piper where are you going," Leo asked.  
  
"Look I'm sorry Piper, for having sex with Phoebe," he said. "Why did you have sex with Phoebe," I asked.  
  
Leo tried to cover his mouth so they couldn't here the words but he wasn't fast enough. "Because a demon told me if I don't have sex with Phoebe he would kill you and your sister so I had to have sex with Phoebe or you would all die," Leo said quickly.  
  
"NO, I didn't say that," Leo yelled. I ran to Leo and said, "I'm so sorry Leo, it's entirely my fault I should have trusted you." A dark shadow filled the room. "Say goodbye to your beloved Charmed ones, Leo," n  
  
"NO," Leo yelled but he was to late the shadow had already taken them.  
  
"Where are we," Phoebe asked. I was tied to a chair with chains and couldn't move. Phoebe was tied to a pole. "I don't know," Piper asked. Paige get us out of here. "Paige was also on a pole.  
  
Paige tried to orb out but she couldn't I can't. "LEO, LEO," I called. Nobody came. A handsome man with dark hair walked through a door.  
  
"We have decided to let one of you go so you can live with the pain of your sister's death," he said, "We've chosen the eldest Piper," he turned to me and said, "Say goodbye to your sisters Piper." And with a wave of his hand I was gone. 


End file.
